The Real Game (Markchan)
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Dia satu tingkat dibawah kita. Lee Haechan siswa nerd itu harus ada dipelukanmu dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan, tepat setelah satu bulan itu adalah acara ulang tahunnya dan kau harus memutuskannya/Kalau aku menang?/Kau akan mendapatkan mobil impianmu, bagaimana?/Deal/Markchan/Markhyuck/Mark/Haechan/Nct/Nctdream/warning! Boys-love/Rare T/OOC/Romance/Drama/Typos
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Game | chap 1 | © caffeninenl**

 **warning! Boys-love/Rare T/OOC/Romance/Drama/Typos**

 **Caffeinenl Present For**  
 **MarkChan/Markhyuck shipper**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Someone POV~

Apakah kalian tahu tentang seorang pria yang dikaruniai oleh tuhan dengan wajah sempurna. Mm~ sempurna, ya sempurna tapi dia itu termasuk orang yang paling disayangkan. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengenal kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih', sikapnya juga acuh tak acuh dengan sekitar, dia tipikal pria dingin seperti di novel-novel romansa yang pernah aku baca. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Menyebalkan bukan?

WHAT? Kalian masih saja berteriak histeris seolah ia adalah lelaki bak pangeran dari langit. OH MY GOD! Aku frustasi, sungguh aku tak bohong demi hot pot milik Renjun tetanggaku aku tak berbohong sama sekali. Ia seorang lelaki angkuh, kalian masih saja memuja ketampanannya...ups tampan ya? yeah kuakui ia memang tampan, tapi ketampanannya tak sebanding dengan sifat buruknya.

Oh ayolah, kumohon buka mata kalian lebar-lebar. Kalau perlu tarik kelopak mata kalian gunakan selotif sebagai alat pengerat agar kelopak mata kalian tak tertutup.

Jika kalian tetap pada pendirian bahwa ia adalah lelaki baik hati nan menawan, ugh aku butuh plastik untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku saat aku mengatakan tentangnya barusan. Ok ok, yang tadi itu bukan kataku tapi kata teman-teman disekolahku. Ingat bukan aku yang mengatakannya, aku hanya menceritakannya.

Kembali pada ceritaku. Jadi begini. Ehm aku harus menyiapkan snack kesukaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menceritakan tentang tokoh utama menyebalkan yang sebenanrnya aku malas menceritakannya. Hanya saja, karena aku adalah orang baik hati seeeeeeeeedunia, maaf atas tingkat kenarsisanku :D aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian...fufufu agar kalian tahu tentang dirinya terutama sifat buruknya itu..

Perlu kalian ketahui ia adalah seorang pria, apa perlu aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya? Sepertinya tak per...aaa~ ok ok kalian jangan main melemparkan sendok kearahku , aku akan mengatakan ciri-cirinya. Huft merepotkan. Dia itu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang bagaikan matahari berjalan, tingginya tidak seberapa, tidak setinggi tiang listrik di depan rumahku, badannya tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tapi cukup tegap, ck kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang seorang lelaki idaman diluar sana. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan burung elang nyangkut di pohon cabe #eoh , hidungnya yang mancung bak pinokio #eh , kulitnya yang putih bersih, kalau disini aku yakin dia pakai merk terkenal pemutih untuk memutihkan kulitnya, dan rahang tegasnya yang membuat wajahnya tampak sangat sempurna. Oh tuhan aku butuh plastik sekarang juga.

Well itulah dirinya, dia yang sempurna dimata para manusia bodoh pengejar cinta dari sang pangeran. Aku heran, mereka tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki angkuh, arogan, dingin, cuek dan tetek bengeknya itu masih saja banyak pengikutnya. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya saja agar setiap hari aku bisa merasakan ketenangan nan damai nun abadi. Pasalnya saat ia baru saja memasukkan mobilnya, para pasukan yang anarkis itu sudah berdiri setia di depan gerbang dibarengi teriakan-teriakan memekikkan ditelinga.

Jja, aku harus melanjutkan kembali cerita tentang dirinya. Kali ini kuharap kalian bisa membaca dengan cermat apa yang akan aku tulis. Dia seorang pria dengan segudang ketampanan, kekayaan, bahwa dengan kondisi badboynya kini ia termasuk siswa cerdas dengan otak cemerlang. Banyak prestasi yang ia torehkan untuk membesarkan nama sekolah kami, tidak hanya di bidang akademik saja tapi dibidang olahragapun ia kuasai. Ck tak kusangka orang sepertinya memiliki otak secemerlang itu.

Than, aku yakin pasti kalian bingung kenapa dengan diriku membenci orang sepertinya yang jelas-jelas setelah apa yang telah aku deskripsikan dia adalah pria yang luas biasa sempurna. Apabila kau menjadi kekasihnya, kau pasti sangat beruntung telah memilikinya. Tapi tidak denganku, aku tidak akan semudah itu tertipu dengannya. Because the real game is begin...

Kalian akan tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya...

Kalian akan menyaksikan kisah tentangnya...

Kalian akan tahu permainan sebenarnya yang telah dibuat...

Yeah kalian akan mengetahuinya...sebentar lagi...

 **Post 6 September 2017, pukul 16.00 KTS**

 **...**

"Kau melihatnya lagi?" Tanya seorang pria cantik bernama Jaemin.

"eoh?" Yang ditanya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong, aku tau kau melihatnya." Ujar Jaemin sambil memainkan handphonenya, ia sedang berusaha menghubungi sang kekasih yang sampai saat ini masih saja tak mengankat teleponnya.

"Maksudmu?" Pria satunya masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jaemin? Ia memasukkan handhonenya ke dalam saku setelah lelah menghubungi kekasihnya itu, kemudian menatap sahabatnya yang masih setia membaca buku. Yah, perlu diketahui kini posisi mereka sedang berada di bawah rindangnya pohon mapple di belakang sekolah. Tempat yang tenang eoh.

"Aku tau kau berbohong." Kata Jaemin kembali.

Well, apa sahabatnya itu lupa bahwa mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, kedua orang tua merekapun sangat dekat. Dimana mereka mempercayai satu sama lain untuk menjaga anak-anak mereka. Sungguh, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada salah satunya. Mereka berdua bagaikan seorang sahabat yang selalu tau permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi. Contohnya saat ini, Jaemin tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Jaemin tahu bahwa ia melihatnya lagi. Karena Jeno kekasihnya berada pada waktu yang sama saat sahabatnya itu melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh pria sepolos dirinya.

"Hm."

"Ne?" Tanya Jaemin saat mendengar gumanan sahabatnya itu.

Hening.

"Oh ayolah Haechan, kau membuatku frustasi." Geram Jaemin, mengacak rambutnya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Haechan, sahabatnya itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku melihatnya Jaemin." Katanya lirih tanpa berani membalas tatapan Jaemin.

"APA!" Pekik Jaemin, benar dugaannya Haechan melihatnya kembali.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaemin tak percaya.

"Ya! Bisa tidak, jangan teriak di dekatku, telingaku sakit tahu!" Omel Haechan sambil mengelus telinga indahnya.

"Lalu?" Tak menanggapi omelan Haechan, Jaemin malah bertanya kembali.

"Lalu?" Bukannya menjawab Haechan malah balik bertanya.

Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi Jaemin saat meladeni sahabatnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Ya! aku tahu kau pintar ber akting atau apalah yang intinya kau membuatku untuk berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Hai, bisakah kau tak mengulur-ngulur keadaan. Kau membuatku buang-buang waktu saja." Geram Jaemin.

Jaemin bersumpah lama-lama kalau ia di dekat Haechan bisa-bisa ia gila mendadak, Jaemin ingin sekali membenturkan kepala pria di depannya ke tembok agar sifat lemot yang disengajanya itu menghilang.

"Haha kau lucu Jaem saat menahan marah, ups tapi lebih lucu lagi saat kau mengeram marah hahaha." Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan Haechan malah memperburuk keadaan. Dalam sekejap mood Jaemin pun langsung down.

Kadang Jaemin berpikir bagaimana bisa ia tahan banting mempunyai sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu yang sedikit ehm memiliki kelainan mungkin. Maksudnya Haechan itu termasuk seseorang dengan seribu rahasia yang susah untuk di tebak. Yeah walau terkadang dengan baik hati ia mau menceritakan kisahnya, tapi kini? Okay Jaemin tau tentang dirinya yang menyukai seorang siswa populer di sekolahnya dan dia tahu disisi lain bahwa Haechan menyukainya tapi terkadang ia benci karena dia telah menyukai pria tersebut. Well, Jaemin hanya bisa memberi solusi padanya. Entahlah apa Haechan benar-benar menyerap kata-katanya ataukah ia hanya sekedar mendengar tanpa mau memikirkannya.

"Bisa tidak berhenti tertawanya?" Kata Jaemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, ck terlihat imut.

"Ok ok, maaf sebelumnya telah mentertawakanmu." Ujar Haechan apada akhirnya setelah ia puas menertawakan sahabat tersayangnya.

Haechan menghembusakan nafasnya kasar, membawa petunjuk bagi Jaemin bahwa kini saatnya untuk berbicara serius.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Tau kan itulah resiko bagi seorang Lee Haechan menyukainya. Sejak awal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri tentang ini. Dan kau tau Jaem, aku tak akan mungkin menyukainya begitu saja kalau aku tak tahu resikonya."

Terdengar miris saat Haechan mengatakannya, tapi bagi Jaemin itulah kenyataan yang ada. Yeah, itulah resiko bagi Haechan menyukai pria populer itu.

 **...**

 _ **Yah, dia kembali dalam sebuah lubang permainan**_

 _ **Permainan dibalas dengan permainan**_

 _ **Sakit dibalas dengan sakit**_

 _ **Bahagia dibalas dengan bahagia dan...**_

 _ **Penyesalan dibalas dengan penyesalan**_

 _ **...**_

Haechan POV~

Aku, Lee Haechan seseorang dengan ketidakpopuleran atau bisa dikatakan aku adalah laki-laki layaknya kutu buku yang tak mempunyai banyak teman, selain Jaemin tentunya, karena dia bukan siswa disekolahku. Dia adalah lelaki tersesat dengan alasan ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Lee Jeno.

Jaemin adalah sosok sahabat yang kusayangi, dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku, dia bagaikan pengganti orang tuaku saat mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Jaemin, dialah yang selalu menjagaku, melindungiku dalam hal apapun termasuk rasa kekhawatirannya saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap pria yang aku sukai. Entah apa yang merasuki kepalaku sehingga aku menyukai pria semacamnya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku telah tertarik oleh atmosfir pesonanya.

Aku mencoba kembali mengulang untuk bertanya pada hatiku, apakah aku sunguh-sungguh menyukainya? ya memang benar aku menyukainya. Menyukai sosok tampannya saat ia bermain basket. Menyukai pesonanya saat ia berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, dan banyak hal tentangnya yang membuatku terpikat.

Akan tetapi, kisahku tak semulus dan seberuntung orang di luar sana yang dengan bangganya mereka bisa mengenal dekat sosok pria yang kusukai, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang merasakan menjadi kekasih seorang Mark Lee, si pria populer.

Dan aku, aku adalah siswa nerd yang tak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya. Seseorang tak akan pernah dikenal oleh seorang Mark Lee, karena seorang Mark Lee tak akan pernah mau peduli dengan hal di sekitarnya. Jadi selama ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya memendam perasaan tanpa sebuah kepastian.

Disinilah aku berada dalam kisah romansa menyedihkan. Aku tahu dirinya, tentang dirinya yang selalu mempermainkan banyak siswa – siswi gila penebar feromon. Tanpa mau peduli bahwa ia telah menyakiti para korbannya, bagaikan sampah setelah dipakai ia membuangnya begitu saja, tak terkecuali teman-temanku.

Dia, pria pemilik kesempurnaan dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, tak pernah sedikitpun mau memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dengan gaya khasnya ia selalu dikerubuni oleh para penggemar setianya. Ia tak pernah mau menghiraukan mereka yang sudah bersusah payah berteriak kencang menyebut namanya, memuja ketampanannya, begitupula hartanya. Ia akan tetap tak peduli pada hal-hal yang menurutnya membosankan, karena ia seorang Mark Lee.

Dan ketika awal aku menceritakan kepada Jaemin tentang perasaanku terhadap Mark hyung panggilan dari pria pemilik kesempurnaan, Mark Lee. Tanpa perlu ia merespon pengakuanku, aku sudah menebak bahwa ia akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginanku untuk menyukai Mark hyung. Jaemin tahu bahwa pria yang kusukai itu adalah seorang lelaki baik hati bertopeng. Katanya Mark hyung bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untukku. Karena Mark hyung bukanlah orang baik hati yang seperti aku kira.

Tapi seakan buta, aku tak pernah menghiraukan perkataan Jaemin mengenai keburukan Mark hyung, padahal sudah jelas aku sering melihat perilaku buruknya di sekolah.

Ah setelah aku menceritakan sedikit tentangnya, aku jadi ingat tentang percakapanku dengan Jaemin di belakang taman sekolah. Aku melihatnya, melihat rutinitas Mark hyung yang tengah mencumbu mesra seorang murid perempuan. Sakitkah? Tentu. Pria mana saat seseorang yang disukainya tengah melakukan hal intim didepannya, walaupun aku tidak sengaja melihapnya.

Beginilah kisahku, kisah seorang Lee Haechan.

And Haechan POV~

 **...**

Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, kesedihan yang selalu berhasil ia tutupi dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Meratapi takdirnya sebagai pria pecundang dalam kisah percintaan. Akan tetapi apakah kisahnya itu termasuk ke dalam sebuah takdir biasa saja ataukah sebuah permainan yang baru dimulai. Entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu apakah ini hanya sebuah takdir atau sebuah permainan atas takdirnya, karena merekalah yang menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Jaemin terlihat mendekati pria yang tengah melamun di balkon rumahnya.

"Menikmati kesunyian eoh?" Tanya Jaemin saat ia berada tepat di samping Haechan.

"Ah kau Jaem, aku kira siapa." Ujar Haechan sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Jaemin yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kesini, Jaem?" Tanya Haechan kemudian sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di balkon rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Jaemin yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tadinya aku akan berkencan dengan Jeno, tapi tiba-tiba ia ada acara mendadak yang membuat kencan kita batal. Setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa tidak aku main kerumahmu saja, toh pada saat Jeno meneleponku aku tepat berada di depan rumahmu." Ceritanya pada Haechan.

"Acara apa?" Tanya Haechan tampak penasaran.

"Latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Katanya mereka diikutsertakan dalam lomba basket antar sekolah." Jelas Jaemin menggerutu kesal, pasalnya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Jaemin ah wajahmu jadi terlihat aneh tau." Timpal Haechan kemudian.

"Yak! Seenaknya kau menghina wajah cantikku ini."

Balas Jaemin sebal tak terima ejekan Haechan tentang wajahnya. Sedangkan Haechan sendiri hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya malas, tingkat kenarsisan Jaemin yang tinggi.

"Ck Jaem, setidaknya kau itu bersyukur selama ini aku mau membantumu masuk ke dalam sekolah dan pada akhirnya kau bisa berlovey dovey dengan kekasih jangkungmu itu."

Ujar Haechan mengingatkan Jaemin bahwa selama ini Haechan selalu membantu pria tersesat alias salah tempat itu masuk ke sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, sebenarnya Jaemin itu bukan siswa di sekolahnya melainkan siswa dari sekolah lain. Dan dipastikan pria yang membuat Jaemin tergila-gila itu merupakan salah satu siswa di SM Senior High School dan itu berarti tempat dimana Haechan bersekolah. Namanya Lee Jeno siswa kelas X dengan bakatnya saat bermain basket yang mengagumkan telah menghipnotis seorang Na Jaemin. Kurang lebih seperti itulah ceritanya.

"Terima kasih Lee Haechanku, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Seru Jaemin dan saking senangnya Jaemin reflek memeluk Haechan erat.

"Ok ok Jaemin, lepaskan pelukannmu, aku sesak nafas."

Omel Haechan saat dirasa ia mulai kehabisan oksigen. Jaemin yang memang terlalu sensitif bila bersangkutan dengan Haechan dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit ia merasa bersalah.

"Ah maafkan aku, Chan, aku hanya terharu saja saat mengingat pengorbananmu mencomblangkan aku dengan Jeno" Aku (maksudnya pengakuan) Jaemin pada Haechan.

"Yeah walaupun aku harus menjatuhkan harga diri." Timpal Haechan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hehehe" Jaemin hanya bisa memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya menanggapi keluhan Haechan barusan.

"Oh ya Chan, bagaimana kabar Mark?"

"Nothing, seperti biasa." Jawab Haechan sekenanya, enggan untuk membicarakan Mark saat ini.

"Jaem kau mau pulang atau menginap dirumahku?" Tanya Haechan pada akhirnya setelah melihat bahwa hari mulai gelap. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicarah eoh.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumahmu, Chan." Jawba Jaemin.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk, eomma sudah berteriak menyuruh kita kebawah." Kata Haechan sembari menarik tangan Jaemin mengajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

...

Pagi hari di SM High School yang seharusnya terlihat damai dan tentram kini berubah dratis saat sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru tengah memasuki kawasan perkarangan sekolah. Teriakan histeris para penggemar gila itu mengiri jalannya mobil tersebut menuju parkiran, menunggu sang empu keluar dari mobilnya.

Perlahan pintu mobil tersebut terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria tampan bak pangeran. Teriakan-teriakan yang memengikkan telinga kembali muncul saat ia telah menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Menutup pintu mobilnya, mengguncinya dan melenggang pergi tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Minggir." Ujarnya dingin, dan well tanpa dikomando semua orang langsung memberi jalan baginya. Dan pria yang kita ketahui bernama Mark Lee itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya berada, meninggalkan para penggemarnya yang sedang mengamati setiap gerakan Mark.

"Yo Mark akhirnya kau sudah tiba." Sahut seorang siswa lain. Ia mendekati Mark lalu menarik tangannya , mengajaknya untuk berkumpul dengan para siswa populer lainnya.

Dapat dilihat oleh Mark dari salah satu temannya tengah memasang wajah masam. Mark menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Yuta si pria yang menariknya melihat ekspresi Mark saat menatap Jaehyun si pria berwajah masam.

"Dia kalah taruhan Mark." Ujar Yuta pada akhirnya. Sedangkan Mark hanya menatapnya datar kemudian ia langsung duduk di bangkunya , tak jauh dari kerumunan Yuta dan Jaehyun.

"Hoi Mark, kau tak bertanya kenapa Jaehyun kalah taruhan." Panggil teman yang lainnya, Lucas.

"Buat apa? Toh tak penting untukku." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ck kau ini datar sekali. Kau tau Jaehyun kalah taruhan karena ia tak bisa memutuskan Taeyong hyung. Padahal kalau dia memutuskan pria itu, sudah dipastikan Jaehyun akan menang." Cerita Lucas pada akhirnya. Sedangkan, Jaehyun, ia merenggut kesal pada Lucas.

"Hei hei, kalian kan sudah tahu bahwa aku sunguh-sungguh menyukainya sekarang. Cinta itu tak bisa ditebak bro." Balas Jaehyun tak terima

"Terserahmu sajalah." Seru temannya berbarengan.

"Ah ya Mark, aku punya usul bagaimana kau terima tantangan kami.?" Mattew, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan obrolan temannya kini mencoba untuk membuka suara. Baik Yuta, Jaehyun dan Lucas yang mendengarnya itu langsung menatap Mark secara bersamaan, meminta pendapat tentang usulan Mattew.

"Malas." Jawab Mark singkat.

"Oh ayolah Mark, kau harus mau mengikuti tantangan kami, kalau tidak kami akan membeberkan rahasiamu dimana seorang Mark Lee menyukai bon..."

Belum sempat Yuta meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan dengan kasar menutupi mulutnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau membeberkanya." Kata si pemilik tangan itu alias Mark.

"Ok aku tak akan membeberkannya asalkan kau mau menerima tahuran yang telah kami buat, bagaimana?"

Tampak Mark mempertimbangan ucapan Yuta barusan, ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh orang sepertinya. Tapi disisi lain teman-temannya itu memegang kelemahannya.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu siswa bernama Lee Haechan?" Tanya Matthew, Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia satu tingkat dibawah kita. Lee Haechan siswa nerd kutu buku itu harus ada dipelukanmu dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan, tepat setelah satu bulan itu adalah acara ulang tahunnya dan kau harus memutuskannya." Kini giliran Lucas yang menjelaskan sedikit tentang siswa bernama Lee Haechan.

"Kalau aku menang?" Tanya Mark kemudian.

"Kau akan mendapatkan mobil impianmu, bagaimana?"

Mark terdiam, kembali memikirkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah" Ucap Mark pada akhirnya.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

 **-TBC-**

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah mau baca ini story plus plusnya yang mau nyempetin buat review. Makasih pake banget :D

Dan, well mungkin yang aktif di wp udah pernah liat bahkan udah baca The Real Game, karena sekarang ini Nikky lagi aktif aktifnya di wp. Tapi setelah dipikir pikir, dibanding akun ffn nganggur, kenapa ga buat publish disini. Mungkin aja memang ada yang lebih suka menggunakan ffn dibanding wp. So, untuk kedepannya, nikky bakal update TGR baik wp maupun ffn, tapi beda waktu.

Dan terakhir, kalau ada yang berminat untuk baca work saya about Mark dan Haechan bisalah maen ke wattpad. Karena TGR ini sendiri baru fanfic pertama tentang Markchan/Markhyuck diffn. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik ataupun member saran, asal masih batas wajar dan membangun. Karena nikky sendiri sejauh ini masih belajar.

Terakhir, sekali lagi terima kasih banget udah mau ngelirik fanfic nikky yang satu ini, apalagi sekarang sekarang baru muncul ke permukaan setelah hiatus hampir 5 tahun.

Makasih atas perhatiannya ^^

Salam caffeinenl


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah seorang Lee Haechan akan benar-benar tersakiti, ataukah sebaliknya?

 **The Real Game | chap 2 |**

 **-oOo-**

7 September 2017

Di pagi yang hangat, matahari sudah bertengger manis di tempatnya. Sinarnya yang temaram membuat seberkas bayangan semu di antara pepohonan yang rindang. Daun-daun bergelayut manja menerpa udara yang berhembus. Burung-burung berkicau ria tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya pagi hari. Tak mengusik para manusia yang masih terlelap, enggan menampakkan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Hal itu terjadi pula pada pemuda yang masih setia bersembunyi di balik tebalnya selimut. Dan tanpa ia sadari wajah di balik kacamata tebalnya tampak cantik alami, wajah imutnya dapat terlihat jelas saat ia telelap,

"Haechan ah! cepatlah bangun kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa eoh!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari lantai dasar yang cukup membuat tubuh itu sedikit bergerak. Rumah yang dihuninya memang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Jadi itu cukup membuatnya merasa terganggu oleh teriakan cempreng yang ia yakini milik eommanya. Perlahan sepasang mata indah pun kini terbuka.

Haechan meengucek matanya yang masih terkantuk. Menolehkan kepalanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Seketika matanya membelalak melihat arah jarum jam.

"Ya! Oh tidak."

Haechan memekik keras, segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru. Pukul 06.30! yang benar saja. Dia terlambat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, segera membersihkan badannya. Bahkan karena terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya ia tidak mempedulikan eommanya yang berteriak, memanggil dan memarahinya karena ia terlambat bangun pagi.

Jangan salahkan Haechan, tapi salahkan handphonenya yang sudah ia pasang alarm itu tidak berbunyi. Dan berujung ia bangun kesiangan.

"Aish! Aku harus cepat!" Gerutu Haechan setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu melesat cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Haechanie, eomma buatkan bekal ne?"

"Ne eomma." Haechan berteriak dari dalam kamar menjawab eommanya, setidaknya Haechan masih waras untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya walaupun dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Haechan keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkah menuruni anak tangga sambil memakai kacamata tebalnya. Berjalan menghampiri meja makan, memperhatikan eommanya yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan...

"Jaemin?"

"Selamat pagi embulku tersayang." Jawab Jaemin seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hening

...

Beberapa detik kemudian

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAahKU?!" Teriak Haechan nyaring, tepat setelah ia duduk di sebelah Jaemin. Bagus Haechan kau membuat dua makhluk lain dirumahnmu menutup telinga dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Yak! Lee Haechan jangan berteriak!" Omel eomma Haechan.

"Ah mianhae eomma." Katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, setelahnya ia kembali berbalik menghadap Jaemin yang tengah menggerutu.

"Ouch telingaku sakit." Terlihat Jaemin mengusap telinganya yang sakit.

"Itu salahmu sendiri duduk di sampingku." Ujar Haechan dengan nada datarrnya. Pasalnya Haechan merasa kesal dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Saat kemarin malam ia menumpang dirumahnya, lalu ketika ia mencari sosok Jaemin di pagi hari, sang eomma mengatakan bahwa Jaemin sudah pulang saat Haechan masih terlelap tidur. Padahal waktu itu Haechan ingin minta antar Jaemin ke sekolahnya, karena kemarin pagi ia harus sudah ada di sekolah untuk piket.

"MWO?! Aku sudah dari tadi duduk disini." Bela Jaemin seraya menoyor kepala Haechan, di depan eommanya eum? Sudah biasa.

"Terserahlah." Kata Haechan cuek sedang Jaemin mendengus sebal.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau dirumahku wahai Na Jaemin?" Tanya Haechan melupakan bahwa dirinya sudah amat sangat telat bersekolah.

"Mengantarkan kue." Jawab Jaemin

"Kue? Eomma aku ingin bawa kue ke sekolah juga...eh sekolah? Sekolah...SEKOLAH?!" Pekik Haechan untuk kesekian kalinya ia berteriak di pagi hari. Melihat jam tangannya.

"JAM TUJUH?! Eomma aku terlambat..arrggghhhhh Jaemin, kau masuk jam 8 kan? Sekarang antarkan aku."

Haechan berteriak frustasi lalu menggeret Jaemin ke luar rumah, setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas. Jaemin yang tengah di tarik oleh Haechan hanya bisa pasrah, toh setidaknya ini bisa dijadikan ajak permintamaafannya.

"Aku berangkat!"

Haechan kembali berteriak seraya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Jaemin.

"Ayo, Jaem kita berangkat, kalau bisa ngebut sekalian." Perintah Haechan tanpa sadar wajah Jaemin yang berubah masam.

"Kau pikir aku supirmu, eoh?" Tanya Jaemin sebal.

"Eh?"

"Ah! bukan begitu maksudku, aku minta tolong padamu bukannya sedang memberi perintah, aish." Tampak Haechan merenggut frustasi.

"Ya..ya...kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Jaemin cepat sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, perlahan berjalan melewati kawasan perumahan dan beberapa detik kemudian...

WUZZZZ

"YA! NA JAEMIN JANGAN KENCANG-KENCANG!" Teriak Haechan. Lagi?

"Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk ngebut, hah!" Ujar Jaemin santai.

"AKU MEMANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENGEBUT, TAPI KAN INI MASIH DI KAWASAN PERUMAHAN, JAEM." Omel Haechan masih tidak menurunkan volume suaranya.

"YA! KAU TAK PERLU BERTERIAK JUGA KALI, CHAN!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK, JAEM." Balas Haechan tak terima.

"Chan berhenti berteriak di dekatku." Kini bisa kita ketahui bahwa Jaemin benar-benar marah, dan melampiaskannya dengan menancap gas mobilnya ketika ia sudah berada di jalan raya.

"OH TIDA! JAEMIN, KAU GILA." Haechan masih betah untuk berteriak, tak menyadari bahwa bisa saja suaranya itu habis dalam waktu singkat.

"YES I'M CRAZY, CHAN."

Begitulah mereka, Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin dua orang gila apabila disatukan. Kadang Jeno pun harus kena imbas kalau Haechan dan Jaemin sedanng bertengkar. Inilah sifatnya, sifat asli seorang Lee Haechan apabila orang lain sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Hal serupa pun dirasakan oleh Jeno. Pada awalnya Jeno memandang Haechan hanyalah pemuda pendiam, tak banyak bicara, kutu buku, makannya Haechan jarang punya teman. Tapi setelah ia berpacaran dengan Jaemin yang mau tak mau ia juga mengenal Haechan, pada akhirnya Jeno tau kalau Haechan itu tipikal orang yang cerewet dan blak-blakan, yeah kecuali masalah pribadinya yang suka ia tutupi.

CKITTTT

Bunyi khas rem mobil milik Jaemin terdengar nyaring saat mereka tiba, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Haechan yang sudah mau ditutup. Tak banyak bicara, Haechan langsung membuka pintu mobil Jaemin.

"Terima kasih, Jaem, bye." Teriak Haechan sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, tak mau orang lain melihatnya telambat, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mau gerbang itu tertutup sebelum ia masuk.

"Ajusshi tunggu..." Pekik Haechan saat ia melihat Park ajusshi menutup gerbangnya.

SEET

Tepat waktu, yeah akhirnya Haechan bisa meloloskan tubuh mungilnya saat pintu gerbang yang sedetik lagi akan tertutup.

"Kamsahamnida ajusshi." Kata Haechan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia menyadari bahwa waktunya untuk berjalan ke kelas tidak banyak, tanpa buang waktu lagi ia langsung berbalik dan...

BRUUK

"Ah~ sakit." Reflek Haechan memegang bagian kepalanya yang terkantuk oleh tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Makannya kalau jalan hati-hati." Ujar namja didepannya, terdengar dingin.

DEG.

Jantung Haechan berdegub saat mendengar suara beratnya. Suara yang ia kenali, suara milik...dengan cepat Haechan mendongkakkan kepalanya memastikan bahwa perkiraannya benar atau salah.

Dan..

Mata Haechan tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok dihadapannya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Ternyata dugaannya benar, yang ia tabrak itu adalah seseorang yang selama diam-diam Haechan sukai. Mark Lee.

"Ah mianhae sunbae." Ujar Haechan cepat, seakan tersadar, ia cepat membungkukkan badannya ketika pikirannya telah kembali ke alam sadar.

'Tsk." Mark, pemuda itu berdecak sambil menatap Haechan datar. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Seorang Lee Haechan terlambat sekolah?" Mark bertanya pada Haechan yang masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Kini Haechan mendongkak cepat ketika namanya disebut oleh pemuda super _cool_ di hadapannya, kening Haechan sedikit berkerut. Bagaimana seorang Mark Lee mengetahui namanya dan ia termasuk siswa yang rajin.

"Bagaimana bisa sunbae mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Haechan penasaran tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Mark.

Tampak Mark hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kemudian ia menujuk ke arah seragam Haechan.

"Lee Hae-chan." Ujarnya mengeja setiap kata pada nametag Haechan.

 **-oOo-**

Haechan POV~

"Lee Hae-chan." Ujarnya sambil mengeja namaku.

Aish, aku kira ia mengenalku. Awalnya aku cukup senang ketika ia tahu namaku, tapi setelah ia mengeja namaku yang tertera di namtege seragamku, pupus sudah kesenanganku. Bahkan aku merasa malu, dengan pedenya aku bertanya dari mana ia mengetahui namaku.

Bodoh kau Haechan mana mungkin Mark mengetahui namamu, jangankan namamu bahkan ia tak pernah melirikmu walaupun pada saat itu kau pernah berpapasan dengannya. Eh tapi bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku anak rajin.

"Eh emm tapi sunbae, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku jarang terlambat?" Aku ingin bertanya padanya tentangku, aku berharap kali ini jawaban memuaskan yang aku dapatkan. Aku juga sudah merelakan waktuku untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Terlihat dari penampilanmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Hah? Hanya itu, ish apakah ia berpikir sampai seperti itu terhadap penampilanku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi, kenapa ia tak masuk ke dalam kelas, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi saat aku menabraknya.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Ck, kenapa pula aku bisa menyukai pria sepertinya" Gerutuku masih pada posisi semula, berdiri terdiam sendiri.

"Hei anak muda, kau juga tak masuk ke dalam kelasmu atau kau berniat untuk membolos" Lamunanku pecah ketika mendengar penuturan Park ajusshi dari pos jaganya.

"Oh tidak aku telaaaaat!" Pekikku, berlari secepat kilat menuju kelas. Aku harap, ini yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku telat datang ke sekolah. Ternyata cukup merepotkan.

And Haechan POV~

 **-oOo-**

Mark. Figure tampan dengan kulit putih maskulin itu tampak berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya telah melewatkan beberapa menit pelajaran yang mungkin sudah dimulai. Pria itu masih saja berjalan, menikmati suasana tenang di sekitarnya. Setidaknya ia sempat bersyukur saat ia telat datang kesekolahnya, tepat bel masuk berdering. Secara tidak langsung, tidak akan ada gerombolan manusia pengusik ketenangan.

Masih menikmati perjalanannya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Takut dikeluarkan oleh guru? Tidak. Mark merasa biasa saja kalau ia datang terlambat sekolah, toh ia sedikit berkuasa disini,

Membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan. Pemandangan yang terkesan ramai menjadi hal pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Hoi Mark." Panggil Yuta dari bangkunya.

Mark hanya melambaikan tangannya sekilas, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman-temannya.

"Tidak masuk?" Tanya Mark.

"Jung songsaengnim sakit jadi kelas di kosongkan." Jawab Matthew mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Mark.

"Oh." Gumannya lalu duduk di bangkunnya.

"Sudah mulai?' Tanya Jonhy kemudian. Mark menatap Jonhy bingung.

"Lee Haechan." Ujar Lucas

"Hn."

"Hanya 'hn' saja?" Lanjut Jonhy tak percaya dengan jawaban Mark.

"Kalian itu bodoh apa memang lemot"

Jleb

Kata-kata Mark barusan membuat teman-temannya menatap tajam kearah Mark.

"Hei hei kalian tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Well kalian baru memberiku tantangan dua hari yang lalu, dan tidak mungkin kan aku mendekatinya langsung tanpa membuat strategi untuk mendapatkannya. Kalian tahu, mungkin ia sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Jelas Mark merasa jengah dengan tatapan menuntut temannya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan pria centil yang selalu beteriak histeris saat aku berada dengannya, dia itu bukan pria yang suka mencari sensasi agar mendapatkan perhatianku, lalu dia itu tipikal orang yang belum mengenal kata cinta dalam artian dia termasuk pria yang polos."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Jonhy penasaran, pasalnya Mark jarang menjabarkan orang yang belum ia temui atau ia kenal.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi di gerbang sekolah" Jawab Mark seraya mengeluarkan novel tebal kesukaannya.

"MWO?! KALIAN SUDAH BERTEMU." pekik Matthew, Yuta, Lucas, dan Jonhy bersamaan. Membuatnya mengundang banyak perhatian kelas. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing setelah. Lucas meminta maaf atas teriakannya barusan. Sedangkan Mark sendiri, ia malah asyik membaca buku yang dipegannya.

"Ehem, kau bertemu dengannya Mark? Tapi bagaimana bisa? bahkan aku belum memberi Photonya padamu, niatnya pagi ini aku akan memberikannya padamu." Kata Lucas menginterupsi.

"Dia menabrakku tadi pagi."

"Hah! wow pertemuan tak disengaja rupaya. Kuyakin kau mengetahui namanya dari namtage di seragamnya ya kan?"

Mark hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jonhy.

"Apanya?"

"Ia, Lee Haechan, menurutmu bagaimana dia?"

"Lumayan dan dia pria polos."

 **-oOo-**

Mark POV~

Yuta memberitahu bahwa Lee Haechan berada di perpustakaan saat jam pertama istirahat. Dan disinilah aku, di perpustakaan sekolah. Well, walaupun aku ini seorang yang suka membaca buku, tapi aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di perpustakaan kecuali saat kerja kelompok

Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosoknya. Ku telusuri rak-rak buku diperpustakaan, karena sebelumnya aku tak menemukannya di ruangan khusus untuk membaca.

"Ish kenapa rak buku harus setinggi ini sih."

Tersengar sebuah gerutuan dari arah sebrang rak buku yang sedang ku telusuri, sedikit terlihat wajahnya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. I got you Lee Haechan dan aku akan memenangkan taruhan konyol ini.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, melihatnya yang sudah payah menggapai salah satu buku. Tsk, kasian juga melihatnya harus berloncat ria untuk mendapatkan sebuah buku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meraih buku yang ia inginkan. Mudah bukan? Yeah karena aku beruntung memiliki tubuh yang tinggi.

Ia tampak sedikit terkejut atas kedatanganku. Dengan cepat ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dan apa ia selalu memasang ekpresi berelebihan di depan orang. Matanya membelalak saat melihatku. Apa aku hantu sampai ia seperti itu.

"Kau membutuhkan buku ini?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Nn-ne gomawo." Jawabnya terbata.

"Ah, sunbae membaca novel _Percy Jackson Series, The Sea Of Monster_?" Tanyanya antusias sambil menunjuk buku yang sedang aku bawa.

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya." Jawabku sedikit aneh dengan dirinya yang terlihat berbeda, sebelumnya ia terlihat kaku tapi saat ia melihat buku yang aku bawa ia terlihat entahlah senang mungkin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, wae?"

"Ani..hanya saja aku juga menyukainya. _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ termasuk salah satu novel favoritku, sayangnya aku belum baca semuanya." Wajah senangnya kini sedikit menjadi telihat menyedihkan. Apa hanya karena ia tidak bisa membaca buku ini hingga habis membuatnya bersedih, itu berlebihan. Tapi yah aku harus tahu tentang dirinya.

"Sampai mana kau sudah membacanya?" Tanyaku padanya.

" _The Ligthning Thief, The Sea of Moster, The Titan's Curse_ " Jawabnya

"Aaah sepertinya kau sangat mengharapkan untuk membaca kelanjutannya ya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya." Gumannya lirih.

"Kalau kau mau aku bersedia meminjamkannya untukmu, bagaimana?" Tawarku padanya.

"Benarkah sunbae?" Tanyanya tak percaya, tak lupa matanya kini terlihat berbinar senang.

"Ya"

"Ah kamsahamnida sunbae." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya, apa ia hobi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ck manusia aneh tapi nyata.

"Oh ya, lain kali kau tidak usah memanggilku sunbae. Panggil aku hyung saja."

"Baiklah" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sekilas entah itu perasaanku saja atau bukan, aku melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sebegitu sensitifkah ia, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku hyung tapi dia sudah seperti itu. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan lebih dekat lagi denganmu.

Yeah, setidaknya rencanaku akan berjalan lancar. Aku yakin akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah, dalam waktu sebulan kau akan menjadi milikku, dan pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu. Terkesan jahat, memang, tapi aku adah Mark Lee yang tak akan mengenal kata kalah, apalagi dengan permainan yang dibuat teman-temanku sendiri.

And Mark POV~

 **-oOo-**

TBC

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk review, so enjoy for the next chap


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Game | chap 3 |**

 **-oOo-**

 _"Oh ya, lain kali tidak usah memanggilku sunbae. Panggil aku hyung saja."_

 _"Baiklah, hyung."_

 _"Besok akan ku pinjamkan novel yang kau butuhkan."_

 _"Ah, terimakasih banyak, hyung."_

 _"Boleh aku pinjam handphone mu?"_

 _"Ah ya, un-untuk apa memangnya hyung?"_

 _"Berikan saja padaku."_

 _"Lihat aku telah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu, dan aku akan menelepon dari handphonemu ke nomorku."_

 _"Dan see nomormu pun tersimpan di handphone ku."_

"Kyaaa!"

"Haechanie, jangan berisik." Omel eommanya dari lantai bawah.

"Ah, mianhae eomma." Sahut Haechan dari dalam kamarnya.

Kembali ia pandangi layar _handphone_ nya setelah sebelumnya Haechan mengguling – gulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Disitu tertera deretan angka yang membuat matanya bersinar - sinar. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar. Haechan berpikir mimpi apa semalam ia dapat dengan mudah berkenalan dengan Mark. Haechan tak sudi mengingat kembali bagaimana rupa wajahnya saat itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa memalukan dirinya saat wajahnya yang kelewat girang.

"Sepertinya rumah sakit jiwa bersedia menampungmu, Chan."

"Eh."

Dapat dilihat olehnya Jaemin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas kasur, sedang Haechan sendiri tak ambil pusing kata - kata Jaemin sebelumnya.

"Seperti kau tak pernah begini saja, Jaem." Pemuda itu pasti akan datang kerumahnya. Seperti biasa, merecoki waktu malamnya.

"Aku akan seperti itu kalau Jeno melamarku."

Haechan merotasikan bola matanya bosan. Kadar khayalan tinggi sahabatnya itu perlu diturunkan, pikir Haechan. Sedang Jaemin masih sibuk didunianya, membayangkan hari dimana Jeno datang melamarnya. Jaemin tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Apa dia lupa eoh, dia hanya siswa kelas sepuluh, tapi khayalannya sudah kemana-mana. Dasar. Tak lama kemudian, seakan tersadar, Jaemin langsung menyikut Haechan yang tanpa disadarinya kembali pada mari menatap layar _handphone_ nya.

"Chan."

"Hm."

"Apa kau tak curiga?" Tanya Jaemin sambil memandang Haechan.

"Curiga?" Haechan mengernyit bingung.

"Iya curiga. Curiga tentang Mark sunbae."

"Maksudnya, Jaem?" Ini Haechan memang lemot apa gimana _sih_ , rutuk Jaemin dalam hati.

Bruk

Jaemin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar, berbaring di samping Haechan. Pemuda itu memandang lekat atap kamar sahabatnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Mark. Sedangkan Haechan sendiri masih dengan sabar menunggu Jaemin untuk bicara. Memang ada apa dengan Mark hyung, pikirnya.

"Apa tidak terasa aneh, tiba – tiba saja Mark hyung mendekatimu. Bertukar nomor _handphone_ pula." Ujar Jaemin masih betah memandang atap kamar Haechan, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, "Maksudku, kau tau dia itu pria kurang baik, yeah kau taulah kau sering menceritakan tentangnya padaku."

Haechan hanya terdiam dan menggangguk, "Entahlah, aku hanya berharap semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Guman Jaemin pelan.

"Jaem, tanganmu bisa diam tidak." Jaemin hanya terkekeh pelan saat dengan isengnya ia memainkan kacamata yang dipakai Haechan gemas. Rasanya ia ingin mengenyahkan kacamata tebal itu, ia ingin dunia lihat bahwa Haechan tak seburuk orang – orang bicarakan. Mereka akan menyesal bahwa sosok Haechan lebih dari kata indah, "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, berhati-hatilah padanya."

Haechan mengerti, sangat mengerti. Jaemin terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, ia memang selalu seperti itu kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya, "Aku akan berhati-hati, jadi tenanglah."

Haechan berusaha untuk membuat sahabatnya tidak terlalu khawatir padanya. Ia juga sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan mengenai Mark yang mendekatinya begitu saja.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi di acara kencan kalian hari ini, aku yakin kau datang kesini bukan hanya untuk menumpang berbaring di kasurku dan pergi." Haechan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Mark. Lagipula, ia tahu untuk apa Jaemin datang kerumahnya, apalagi kalau bukan untuk berceloteh ria mengenai kencan dirinya dengan Jeno. Sudah biasa.

"Ah ya." Jaemin sedikit tersentak, seperti mengingat kembali ia datang kesini untuk apa, "Seperti kau tahu bahwa hari ini aku dan Jeno..."

Pada akhirnya Haechan harus menjadi pendengar setia Jaemin. Jaemin akan menceritakan setiap detail kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Jeno tentunya.

 **-oOo-**

Kantin mulai ramai dikunjungi oleh siswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Berbeda dengan Mark. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sebelumnya sangat amat jarang Mark singgahi. Mark ingin menemui seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan targetnya. Seperti biasa, ia mendapatkan informasi dari Matthew kalau targetnya itu sedang asik membaca buku di perpustakaan. Tipikal siswa kutu buku pada umumnya. Jarang bergaul, selalu menghabiskan waktu ditempat yang membosankan.

Mark bersiul senang. Tidak menghiraukan keberadaan siswa lainnya di sekitar koridor sekolah yang ia lewati. Fokusnya hanya satu. Mencoba untuk berdekatan dengan bahan taruhannya. Siswa bernama Haechan harus ada digenggamannya, dengan begitu ia akan menang. Seorang Mark Lee tidak mengenal kekalahan. Mark terus melangkah tanpa mengentikan seringaian yang tersemat diwajah tampannya.

Saat kakinya menginjakkan di perpustakaan, Mark mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari siswa bernama Haechan. Saat entitas tertangkap oleh kedua mata tajam Mark, seringainnya semakin lebar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mark menghampiri pemuda yang sedang asik membaca buku di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Mark akui, tempat itu memang cukup nyaman.

"Hai."

Merasa seseorang berada tepat dihadapannya dan juga terdengar menyapa dirinya, Haechan mendongkakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget, saat tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Haechan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa orang tersebut memang Mark, kakak kelasnya. Berulang kali ia lakukan, hingga terdengar kekehan geli.

"Kau, Ma-Mark hyung?" Tanya Haechan tak percaya.

Mark masih terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Haechan. Ia memang bocah yang polos, pikir Mark. Mark mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Haechan, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari Haechan. Bagitupula dengan Haechan, ia terus menatap tak percaya Mark, siswa popular itu ada di hadapannya dan duduk bersama dengannya. Catat, mereka hanya berdua di pojokkan sini.

"A-aa..."

Haechan kembali mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, setelah sebelumnya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Bukannya berbicara dengan benar, yang ia lakukan malah berbicara tergagap entah ingin mengatakan apa, _saking_ kagetnya ia didatangi oleh siswa popular macam Mark. Akan tetapi, ingatannya kembali dengan kejadian kemarin, saat ia sempat berbincang dengan Mark di perpustakaan juga. Apa Mark hyung menemuiku karena akan meminjamkan novel yang kemarin ia janjikan, pikir Haechan.

"A-apa y-yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Haechan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Mark menyerahkan novel yang kemarin ia maksudkan. Tak lupa senyuman maut andalannya ia keluarkan membuat orang didepannya bersemu karena dihadiahi senyuman oleh sunbaenya. Dengan senang Haechan langsung membawa novel tersebut dalam dekapannya. Terlalu senang hingga Haechan tak menyadari, maksud lain dari senyuman seorang Mark Lee.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Mark sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Haechan pun ikut berdiri, "Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa padamu karena sudah mau meminjamkan novel ini padaku." Haechan berseru senang, _saking_ senang nya ia pun melupakan kegugupannya tadi.

"Hanya angkat teleponku nanti malam." Jawab Mark sekenanya.

"Ah, baiklah." Haechan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bye Haechanie." Mark pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Haechan yang terdiam mematung ketika Mark menyebut manis namanya. Haechanie. Wajah Haechan bersemu seketika. Kemudian ia menggelengkkan kepalanya cepat, setelah mengingat ia belum membalas sapaan perpisahaan barusan.

"Bye hyu-" Ucapannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok Mark sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi atau berada di sekitar perpustakaan.

"Orangnya sudah pergi." Guman Haechan pelan.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau kan temannya, Jen."

"Aku memang satu klub dengannya, Jaem. Tapi aku tidak dekat dengan Mark hyung."

"Tapi setidaknya kau satu klub denganya, Jeno Lee."

"Iya sayang, tapi membicarakan sesuatu hal seperti itu sungguh sulit untuk ku."

"Kau ini kan pacarku. Bantulah sahabat pacarmu ini, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Haechan?"

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Hanya saja kalau sudah berurusan dengan Mark hyu-"

"Jaemin! Jeno!."

Teriakan seseorang menghentikan kata-kata Jeno. Dilihat oleh keduanya, Haechan sedang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di parkiran sekolah?" Tanya Haechan pada keduanya, sedikit heran, dari kejauhan tadi Haechan melihat keduanya seperti membicarakan sesuatu hal yang serius. Apalagi saat ia mendekat ke arah keduanya, dengan jelas Haechan lihat wajah merenggut milik Jaemin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Haechan ah." Jawab Jeno sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jaemin, mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang gusar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Haechan tak percaya.

"Tidak ada, Haechan. Jaemin hanya terlalu khawatir padamu." Jeno kembali menjawab, memastikan bahwa semua memang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan antara dirinya dengan Jaemin. Malah yang harus diperhatikan itu adalah nasib Haechan sendiri, tapi Jeno menggelengkan kepala. Dia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Haechan. Kalau ada apa-apa nya dengan anak itu, Jaemin juga pasti akan mencak-mencak padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, Jaem kau akan pulang dengan Jeno?" Tanya Haechan kembali.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang denganmu." Jawab Jaemin ketika hatinya sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku ada latihan basket, jadi Jaemin tidak pulang bersamaku. Aku titip pacar manisku ya, Chan." Kata Jeno setelahnya ia mengaduh karena Jaemin menyikut tubuhnya keras. Jaemin tidak terima dikatai manis oleh Jeno, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dari hati yang paling dalam ia merasa senang dengan kata-kata Jeno. Tsundere eoh.

"Tenang, Jen, aku akan menjaganya." Ungkap Haechan bangga.

"Yang ada aku kali yang menjaga bocah macam dirimu." Omel Jaemin tak terima kalau ia dikatai secara tidak langsung bahwa ia lemah yang harus dijaga segala.

"OK ok, sekarang sudah waktunya aku latihan. Dan kalian segeralah pulang. Aku harus kembali ke lapangan, yang lain sudah menungguku. Bye." Seketika Jeno menenganahi kedua sahabat tersebut kemudian pergi berlari menjauhi mereka berdua, karena sekarang saatnya untuk latihan, kalau tidak Jeno akan dimarahi pelatih karena terlambat.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Haechan sambil melangkah menuju mobil Jaemin yang terparkir di area parkir sekolah. Jaemin pun mengikuti langkah Haechan, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Jeno hilang dari pandangannya. Jaemin berharap besar pada Jeno. Semoga Jeno dapat mengorek informasi mengenai Mark yang mendekati Haechan tiba-tiba. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Jaemin cepat!." Teriak Haechan yang sudah ada disamping mobilnya. Jaemin yang tersadar pun langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

 **-oOo-**

Jaemin mengendarai mobilnya pelan sambil diiringi oleh musik dari salah satu boy group favorite keduanya, "Jadi, apa saja yang telah terjadi seharian ini?" Tanya Jaemin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu telah terjadi sesuatu hari ini denganmu, Chan. Wajahmu ceria sekali."

"Terlihat sekali ya?" Haechan nampak malu-malu ketika mengingat kembali pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Mark diperpustakaan.

"Hm. Jadi?" Tanya Jaemin kembali.

"Mark hyung menemuiku tadi di perpustakaan, dan ia meminjamkanku novel yang memang sedang ingin aku baca."

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja." Pekik Haechan girang. Siapa yang tidak senang, bukan hanya karena dirimu dapat membaca novel incaran, tapi Mark hyung juga akan meneleponnya nanti malam. Haechan pikir, sebaiknya Jaemin tidak perlu tahu perihal Mark yang akan menelponnya nanti malam.

"Aku tahu kau senang. Tapi aku mohon padamu, untuk hati-hati terhadap Mark." Mata Jaemin tetap fokus kedepan, mencoba menyetir lebih santai. Gemas sekali dia dengan sikap Haechan yang baru segitu saja senangnya bukan main.

"Mark hyung, Jaem. Dia lebih tua dari kita."

"Aku tak peduli itu. Yang aku pedulikan adalah dirimu." Kekeh Jaemin tak mau kalah.

"Iya, Jaem. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan. Aku akan berhati-hati, jadi tenanglah."

"Ok ok, aku pegang ucapanmu." Ucap Jaemin final, lelah juga mengingatkan Haechan. Tapi Jaemin akan memberikan kesempatan padanya. Kalau jelas-jelas Mark menyakiti Haechan, ia tak segan-segan untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, Chan. Tadi malam eomma mu meneleponku. Kau tau apa maksudku, kan? Jadi jawab pertanyaanku. Tadi malam kau kemana? Untung aku langsung sadar saat eommamu menelponku. Pakai bilang main kerumahku segala, nyatanya kau tidak datang sama sekali." Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Haechan.

"Hehehe aku habis dari taman dekat kompleks. Kau tau kan aku selalu mencari tempat untuk inspirasiku dalam menulis cerita. Kalau eomma tau aku pergi ke taman malam-malam, pasti eomma tidak mengijinkanku. Ya sudah, kugunakan namamu saja."

"Lain kali bilang dong, Chan. Kaget aku ditanyai eommamu malam tadi. Untung aku langsung sadar. Jadi aku jawab kau ada dirumahku."

"Hehe makasih ya, Jaem. Kau memang sahabatku."

 **-oOo-**

Malam harinya, Haechan terdiam di atas kasur. Semua pekerjaan sekolah sudah ia kerjakan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu seseorang diseberang sana meneleponnya.

Deg deg deg

Suara detak jantungnya terdengar Jelas, menandakan betapa gugup nya ia. _Handphonenya_ masih Setia di genggamannya. Tak lama kemudian, tepat pukul sembilan malam _handphonenya_ berdering. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telepon tersebut, setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam.

"Halo." Sapa Haechan pelan.

 _"Halo, apa aku menganggumu?"_

"Tidak sama sekali, hyung." Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, walaupun ia tahu Mark tidak dapat melihat gelengannya.

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, sudah berapa halaman yang kau baca?"_

"Ah, aku baru selesai membaca bagian 1, karena sebelumnya aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

 _"Begitukah?"_

"Hm, maaf ya hyung, sepertinya aku akan lama meminjamnya." Ucap Haechan lemas. Pasalnya ia butuh waktu yang lama untuk membaca novel hasil pinjamannya, karena ia harus membagi waktu dengan tugas sekolah yang selalu menumpuk.

 _"Tak apa, kau tenang saja. Kau bebas meminjam novelku, selama apapun itu."_

"Terima kasih banyak ya, hyung."

" _Tidak usah sungkang-sungkan terhadapku. Lagipula kita mempunyai hobi yang sama. Rasanya senang menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama."_

Dapat Haechan dengar suara renyah diseberang sana. Hatinya menghangat saat mendengar itu dan juga ia senang sekali, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau hyung suka membaca novel."

 _"Ey jangan tanya, aku punya banyak koleksi dirumahku. Setelah kau membaca habis novel yang kupinjamkan sekarang, nanti akan kurekomendasikan novel yang bagus yang sebelumnya sudah kubaca."_

"Benarkah hyung?" Tanya Haechan tak percaya.

 _"Kau bisa mengandalku, Haechan."_ Jawab Mark memastikan bahwa semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar. Apalagi ditambah, Mark baru saja menyebut namanya barusan, senangnya hati Haechan. Akhirnya ia di _notis_ oleh sunbaenya.

"Haechan ah." Panggil seseorang dilantai bawah.

"Ah hyung, sepertinya aku harus menutup telepon. Eomma memanggilku. Apa, tak apa?" Haechan merasa tak enak pada Mark, karena ia tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi.

 _"Tenang saja, Chan. Besok kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah. Ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya ya. Bye Haechanie."_

"Oke, hyung." Haechan pun memutuskan sambungannya dengan Mark. Setelahnya ia berteriak tidak jelas. Terlalu senang.

Deg deg deg

Hechanie lagi, Mark memanggil namanya terdengar menjadi imut.

"Haechanie, kau dengar eomma tidak sih?" Teriakan eommanya menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa senang. Haechan bergegas keluar kamar, menghampiri eommanya. Eommanya kalau tidak diladeni cepat, pasti marah-marah

"Iya eomma sebentar." Teriak Haechan pelan sambil menuruni tangga.

 **-oOo-**

Diwaktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda.

"Sudah selesai teleponannya?" Tanya seorang yeoja muda berpakaian minim yang sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang pemuda sambil menyender di dada bidang milik sang pemuda tersebut.

"Hm."

"Lama sekali, aku tak suka waktu kita berdua terganggu." Keluh yeoja tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, sayang. Jadi kau juga harus menerima resikonya." Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil memainkan rambut panjang milik yeojanya malam ini.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi tidak disaat kau akan bercumbu mesra denganku, Mark. Itu benar benar menggan..mmfft."

Bibir berisik itu langsung dibungkam oleh Mark dengan lumatan yang memabukkan. Setelah beberapa detik, Mark melepaskan pangutannya.

"Kau tenang saja, sayang. Hanya sebulan. Beri aku waktu untuk menuntaskannya. Dan kau pun dapat bagiannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi bagaimana dengan malam ini? Disini atau kita pindah ke hotel?"

"Tentu saja disini, untuk apa aku menyewa ruangan VIP di club kalau bukan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengamu." Jawab Mark sambil sesekali mencumbu yeoja tersebut.

"Yaks, kalian sudah mulai saja." Kegiatan dua sejoli yang sedang saling bercumbu tersebut terhenti oleh pekikan seseorang di ambang pintu sana.

"Lucas, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Mark tak suka karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Lucas meleparkan sesuatu ke arah Mark. Kartu tanda pengenal siswa dan itu milik seorang Lee Haechan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan, Mark." Ujar Lucas sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Mark yang menampilkan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

 **-TBC-**

 **Selesai sudah** **waks ada yang nunggu ni ff**

 **Sorry banget Mark disini ta buat jahat. Kalian boleh ko ngeluarin unek unek kalian ke Mark**

 **Ditunggu next chap nya ya, jangan lupa komenannya**

 **Makasih**


End file.
